My Chemical Addiction
by Kitty-Ramen
Summary: Frank is sent to rehabilitation clinic where he is sharing with Gerard. Things don't start well to say the least but will their feud blossom into something more. Frerard. Idek I'm terrible at summaries. R&R


**Title: My Chemical Addiction**

**Rating: M smut is yet to come**

**Summary: Frank is sent to rehabilitation clinic where he is sharing with Gerard. Things don't start well to say the least but will their feud blossom into something more. Frerard. Idek I'm terrible at summaries. R&R**

**Author's Note: So here is my first Frerard make sure you review and read because it makes me happy **

"So you understand why you're here?" The doctor asked me, I nodded in reply before watching him continue to write into his worn note-pad. Even though his head was directed downwards I could feel his eyes burning through my skull and into my brain, a silent interrogation.

"And you understand the rules of the Acton Rehabilitation Clinic?"

"Yes." I chocked in reply after allowing the presented rules to run through my brain once more.

"I know it seems scary but we do have your best interests at heart."

"I know" I whispered hanging my head in shame although the drab, grey appearance didn't seem inviting it was a lot better than my previous state.

**Flashback**

"Frank please."

"Just stop."

"You're tearing your family apart."

"Please Frank, please"

**Flashback end**

"You seem bored, you can leave and meet the others if you wise" He said gesturing towards the door. Following his order I stepped from the sofa and fled the grey room. Once I had removed myself from the locked door I made my way to the room they had given me. Bronze numbers were the only decoration to the door apart from the few scratches made into the wood.

I wasn't exactly impressed with the room's decoration; unlike the previous room harsh yellow coated the wall along with a few amateur paintings. There weren't many items of furniture in the room just two beds and a large wardrobe. One of the two covered in comics. Great I was sharing.

I hate company. From experience everyone seemed to find something about you to criticise, a way to hit that particular spot that made you want to curl up inside and never face the outside world again. If it wasn't for other people I wouldn't have been in that situation. I however didn't want to make a scene after only being here for a few hours so I made the decision to distract myself by reading the comics sprawled across my roommate's bed.

The comic books seemed to work as the perfect distraction, after a long period of time I had become immersed in the adventures of Batman and had completely forgotten the circumstances I was in until I was interrupted.

"Wells who this" asked a sarcastic voice hidden behind the worn pages of the comic.

"Frank" I murmured before returning to my previous activity.

"Well, Frank. I would rather if you didn't touch my stuff and got the fuck off my bed." The stranger said allowing the sudden change in expression to lie clear in his voice and body language.

"Sorry" I whispered before putting the comics onto his bed and seating myself next to his suitcase.

"Thank you. I then presume you're the new kid?"

"Yeah…I guess I am" I groaned as I began to unpack.

"Well I'm Gerard and good luck here; it's not the most welcoming of places to say the least."

"Thanks fore the tip I guess" I said into my jeans.

"'Salright, well I'm going to have a smoke, so while I'm gone if dare to touch my stuff then I will seriously hurt you." He said in false excitement I gulped in reply.

"Oh okay then…see you." I muttered as I watched the door slam behind him.

**Author's note: Well I hope you enjoyed this and review it because I won't get better unless you do! I couldn't be bothered to write the rest of the chapter so here is the first half and before you start thinking the Gerard is acting like a dick because he is already in love with Frank because he has been watching him, that's a lie he's just a dick. I may create a back story but right now I cannot be bothered. So review!**

**Kitty!**

**xox**


End file.
